Something With Strawberries
by A-Shadow
Summary: Slowly, Cameron pulled back, not sure what was worse sleeping with this woman, her boss's boss, or the hangover. Wait, did she sleep with her? As the older woman turned to put the book away she could see that she was fully clothed.


Disclaimer: House, MD and its cast and characters belong to Fox and David shore. I don't own them. Damn.

Spoilers: Takes place around the end of season two.

Author's notes: This is my first time writing a sex scene, I'd appreciate comments so that I can soften the rough edges... Liz, thank you so much for the beta! I'm not sure if I would have posted this one if it wasn't for you!

**Something with strawberries By: Shadower**

"Come on, we deserve a celebration. This one was as hard on us as it was on the kid and his parents." The blond doctor put his hands on the table as he leaned forward, trying to convince the other three, well, maybe just two, that he had a valid point.

The man at his left sat back in his chair and put one hand on the back of his head. "That could be nice..." he smiled. Across from him the woman sitting with her arms and legs crossed huffed.

"Last time I checked friends go out together, co-workers don't." she said acidly. Foreman rolled his eyes and Chase lowered his head.

"Cameron, it's a night out. We'll just go out for a drink..."

"Yhea, Cameron, you don't want to be the odd kid, do you?" three sets of eyes shot at the man.

"You're going to come?" Chase was stunned

"No, but I'm already the odd one." he raised his cane in a salute. The young doctor just pursed her lips together and glared over the shoulder of the man in front of her.

"You two go. I don't think I want to go to a bar where you" she turned her head to look at Chase "are going to hit on the closest girl, and with you." Her eyes were as cold as ice as she returned her gaze to the man across the table. The door opened and Cuddy, carrying a large stack of papers walked in, closing the door with her foot. She walked to the table and deposited the load, flashing a look of relief before dividing the papers in two and pushing the bigger half towards the center of the table. The four doctors looked at her, each with their own look of wonder.

"Relax," she smiled at the group "these are some forms for the hospital's use and some tests you ran but didn't take the paperwork. I sure as hell don't need it, so, enjoy." The Dean took a deep breath and looked at the people in front of her. "What did you do now?" her hands moved instinctively to her hips as she directed a stern look at the head of the department of diagnostic medicine.

"Why do you so naturally assume it was me?"

"Because it usually is." The look on the man's face was pure hurt. The four people in the room knew it was completely fake.

"Well, this time it isn't." he stated as he started limping out of the room. She reached out and grabbed his arm, affectively stopping him. The look she gave him made Chase flinch "The kids want to go clubbing. They're having a hard time convincing Cameron to come." Cuddy arched her eyebrow, her gaze turning to the trio as she released the man. Foreman nodded his hand slipping down to his lap as Cuddy's look turned towards Cameron, a slightly amused smile tugging at her lips. Cameron leaned further back in her chair and looked down.

"Being alone with Forman in a bar isn't my idea of a fun night..." her voice was so quiet it took the other doctors a moment to acknowledge hearing it. Cuddy looked at her, clearly confused.

"You were planning on going without Dr. Chase?" the reply she got was a shake of a head and Chase looking down shyly

"You've never observed Dr. Chase at a party have you?" House asked with a small smirk. Cuddy shook her head. "He's a big fan of the ladies. You can't really leave him alone if you want to find him again..."

"So why don't you go?" she actually managed not to laugh at his face as she said that.

"And ditch my date? I wouldn't dream of it..."

"Your TiVo does not count as a 'date'." she retorted

"Maybe you can come with us?" four heads snapped at Cameron's direction who now looked intently at Cuddy. The dark-haired woman weighed her options, she could either stay here and go over some paperwork that could wait till tomorrow, or next week, or she could go out for an hour, excuse herself when she felt like it and actually be home before 11 o'clock. There was an added incentive though, the look on House's face if she said yes.

"That would be nice." she smiled at the young doctor, making sure she managed to catch House's expression in the corner of her eye. He was stunned. They all were. "When did you plan to leave?" Chase cleared his throat, thoroughly confused.

"Uhm... now?"

"Give me about 15 minutes? I still need to drop these off." The clicking of her heels down the hallway could be heard for a while in the silence that settled over the room.

"You invited Cuddy?" House's tone had traces of shock along with the usual cynicism.

"I invited someone to keep me company while Chase is leaving me alone with him." she stated flatly indicating Foreman with a slight nod as she got up and removed her lab coat heading to the closet in the corner to hang it. Her two co-workers exchanged a look and shrugged, following her lead. House just left, a fact that left the trio more confused than Cameron's surprise invitation.

------

Cuddy took one last look at the mirror in her office before stepping out and locking the door. She can't do something about the way she looked anyway, it would look like she cared, and she couldn't afford to give that impression. She still fussed with the collar of her blouse before she stepped into the room with the three younger doctors and smiled as she closed the door, this time with her hand. "So..." she tried her best not to swallow hard. "Where to..."

"We thought about going to the Throne." Cuddy blinked a couple of times in quick succession, the name not registering. "It's a nice place, a bit tacky, but not too loud, and they serve good drinks." Chase explained "I've been there, and so has Foreman, so you two can follow us there." Cuddy nodded, she knew her way around the area well enough so that she could find her way home from practically anywhere. "Good then, lets go." They didn't talk much on the way to their cars, and since they each drove their own car to the place, they didn't talk on the way to the club either.

Cuddy could hear the music thumping in her ears before she even set foot in the pub. She wondered if she was getting too old for this kind of places, but one look at the three accompanying her made sure she wouldn't reveal it. They were smiling. Since it was still early for the partying crowd they were waved in straight away.

The pub was made up of one large room, set to resemble a medieval throne-room. The bar was supposedly the throne, built on a dais, raised just a bit from the main hall. The bartenders were dressed either in something that appeared to be chain mail, covered in a cloth with a cross, supposed knights, or as maidens. Cuddy thought she could notice a female knight among the three behind the bar. The bar itself, aside from looking as though it was made of old bricks, was decorated with little flags with various crests: lions, dragons, and oak were the most common, even though there was the occasional eagle, fish, or horse among them. The same flags were hung from pillar to pillar and along some of the walls.

The walls and pillars themselves looked like they were made of large grey stone bricks and the tables were all round with large comfortable looking chairs around them. The tables and, also the chairs, were of different sizes, but some tables have been placed together to allow a larger group to come together. There were less then two dozen people in the place at the moment, occupying mostly the two person tables. The floor felt like sand under her feet and as they walked to the bar she noticed that it was indeed covered in a thin layer of sand.

When the four reached the bar they were approached by the female knight, who was wiping her hands on a piece of cloth that resembled leather which hung from her belt. The belt also held a sword. Cuddy tried, unsuccessfully, not to shudder. The girl smiled at her. "What can I get you?" she asked sizing up the two men then turning to the women.

"Budweiser"

"Two" the boys replied first. The knight smirked and fetched the drinks, opening them with a move so smooth they barely noticed it was two. Cameron motioned for Cuddy to go first.

"Mojito" she smiled at the younger woman, who, for a brief moment, looked as if she was stunned, then smiled and turned to look at Cameron

"Sex on ice" the young doctor caught the fleeting look across the woman's face, but dismissed it as her imagination.

"Take a seat, I'll bring them to you." the two nodded, Cuddy thanked her and they headed to a table not too close to the center of things. In a place where the music was heard more then felt. Cuddy wondered what was better, separating Foreman and Cameron, or not having them sit across from each other. In the end she decided to sit between them. Chase was already scanning the crowd in search of a single girl.

When the next song started the bartender was there with their drinks. She placed a napkin under Cuddy's glass before setting it down and winking at the blue eyed beauty. Cuddy reached for her hand and gave her a bill, bringing her mouth to the girl's ear. "Thank you." she breathed. The bartender took a moment too long to remove her hand, when she did, she made sure her fingers touched until the last possible second. Cuddy smiled to herself, her radar still worked, not that it was very difficult to notice, but apparently so did the girl's. If she were alone maybe she would have done something, but this wasn't the time. The look she got from Cameron and Foreman was cataloged as priceless in her mind. She tilted her head and arched an eyebrow as she took her first sip. "What?" The young woman on her right shook her head as she plucked a strawberry from her drink and took a small bite. The man just looked puzzled.

"Why pay her?" she heaved an internal sigh of relief

"I don't drink much when I know I have to drive soon. Last thing I need is to be charged with a DUI." he nodded and the conversation started to flow. They started with a toast to the end of their latest case, to which Cuddy asked for more information. She knew the basic outline of the case, but she was dealing with too many board meeting and her own patients so she didn't really have the entire picture. When they finished talking about it, Chase left to talk to a young woman at the bar and the air could be cut with a knife from the tension that settled from the young brunette's side. The choice was simple to the dark haired woman – either leave them to it, or steer the conversation away to another subject. Being the politician that she was, she chose the latter.

It turned out to be quite an enjoyable night in the end. Chase and his "date" even returned to the table and sat with them for a while as they told some stories out of med-school, and talked about things ranging from House, a topic on which Cuddy held her tongue tightly, to the cost of living around Princeton, and to other matters, deep and casual. In the corner of her mind Cuddy noticed the amount of alcohol that Cameron put away. While she had only two mojitos since they first entered, the immunologist had the equivalent of 12. It didn't seem to affect her speech though, as the woman stayed clear, and never slurred. When Cuddy got up to leave, she attempted to stand too, only to discover that she couldn't. Concern flashed in the older woman's eyes and she offered her a hand, practically ordering the neurologist to leave his lady friend and help her with the woman.

Once outside, the cold night air had the desired affect on the brunette, who was a bit more self sufficient. Cuddy walked her into her car nonetheless. "I'm not letting you drive." She declared when the woman tried to protest. After opening the door and helping her charge in, it occurred to her that she didn't know where Cameron lived. Going around the vehicle and opening her door she decided now would be a good time to ask. When she sat down she discovered it was too late: the woman to her right was asleep. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger, shaking her head. She'd have to take the immunologist to her place. Hopefully the car would still be here tomorrow. With a small huff she started the engine and headed home.

Getting the woman to her bedroom was quite a task, and Cuddy spent a long while thanking herself for the iron determination that kept her in the gym for at least an hour and a half every time she was there. Once the young doctor was on the bed, there was a tougher dilemma - it occurred to her that sleeping in the clothes that Cameron was wearing was sure to be more then uncomfortable. After a deep breath she decided not to do it to her, and started removing the woman's clothes. She wasn't surprised that the woman didn't even wakeup after the amount of alcohol she consumed. Getting herself into a shirt and a pair of boxers she climbed in to bed next to the woman.

------

Cuddy woke up to find herself tangled in a web of arms and legs. Her arms, Cameron's legs. Removing herself from it wasn't going to be easy, she thought, raising her head slightly. The arms came first, since hers were on top, removing them was as easy as slowly lifting and pulling back. Getting her legs out would be a more difficult mission, as she could feel both of hers pinned down by two others. She looked at the face at her side trying to stifle a long sigh. It was a long time since she had someone in her bed, let alone someone who looked like the brunette at her side, but what was Cameron's reason?

She twisted herself so that she was now half on her back and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples with one hand. It was a few moments before she moved again, trying gently to pull her left leg, the top one, back. Cameron moaned, uneasy in her sleep and pulled her leg back. Cuddy couldn't help but smile, one down, her smile was short lived though. Craving the heat that was taken away from her, Cameron shifted again, her head coming to rest on the older woman's shoulder, her arm pinning the stomach down. Blue eyes opened wide, but her reaction was a quiet one – she swallowed, hard.

She knew she couldn't pull out now, not without waking the woman. After the amount of drinks she had last night, Cuddy wasn't looking forward to waking her up to a hangover. Sighing, she reached to the small stand by her bed and removed a book. Sleeping was out of the question anyway.

Cameron woke to the smell of vanilla, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. She felt warmth under her, and the rhythmic moving of breath. Under her arm and her leg she could feel the curves of a body. It was softer then any she felt under her, it was almost as though it wasn't male... Her eyes fluttered open, failing to complete the task in one try with the headache she felt before even opening her eyes. She raised her head slowly, only to see Cuddy's sky blue eyes staring down at her. "Good morning." Came the soft spoken reply. Cameron nearly jumped, a look of pure horror settling on her face. Slowly, she pulled back, not sure what was worse - sleeping with this woman, her boss's boss, or the hangover. Wait, did she sleep with her? As the older woman turned to put the book away she could see that she was fully clothed. She covered her eyes with her hand. What the hell happened?

"Morning." she mumbled. "What happened?" Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was being rude. She didn't think about it though, it hurt too much.

"You got drunk," Cuddy replied in a soft voice, knowing that a higher decibel will cause the woman even more pain "when I came to ask you where you lived, you were already out, so I brought you here." She pulled herself into a sitting position as she spoke. Cameron nodded slightly.

"Where is your bathroom?"

"Across the hall, the door to the right." The young doctor practically bolted out, in the direction indicated by the woman. Cuddy shook her head and swung her legs to the side, getting up in a more controlled manner. After placing a clean shirt and pair of pants on the bed for the other woman she headed for the kitchen. The first thing will be making the coffee. As she stepped in the room she wondered if she had anything that tasted like mint.

When a pale and slightly shaky Cameron stepped into the kitchen two cups of steaming coffee were already set on the table. Cuddy, who was partially hidden by her refrigerator door and putting something into a towel, jumped when the other woman fell into the chair with a groan and a thud. "I think I'm getting too old for this..." was mumbled as the young doctor put her face in her hands. Cuddy couldn't help but laugh as she handed the woman the towel which was full of ice.

"That's another reason why I like to keep a long time between drinking and going home," She failed miserably at holding back her smile, "I don't like the morning after."

"Kick me when I'm down..." the woman mumbled pressing the improvised ice pack to her head. Cuddy shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that." She assured the younger woman, sitting down next to her and gently stroking her head. A motion which caused Cameron to raise her head slightly and return Cuddy's warm smile of concern.

"I know... I'm just feeling like crap and taking it out on the wrong person... I'm sorry." Cuddy waved her apology off.

"Nonsense. I've been there. I know exactly how you're feeling." She removed her hand "It's nothing a good breakfast and some coffee can't cure. Now, what can I get you?" The selection Cuddy gave her was huge despite the fact that it was only vegetables. She was surprised to discover that the woman was a vegan, but pleased about the fact that she didn't try to shove the idea down her throat with disturbing images and facts. She was, because she believed it was the right way.

During the breakfast Cameron started feeling a whole lot better. She wasn't sure if it was the coffee that Cuddy insisted she drink, the food, or the sleep that was sounder then any she had in the previous month. She was holding what was left of her second large cup. A few moments ago she followed Cuddy's cue and leaned back against the wall, her side facing the table, and crossed her legs under her. She was actually refreshed, and she wondered what brought the sudden change. It wasn't the first time she got drunk and the effects usually took at least half a day to wear off. Suddenly it occurred to her that she didn't have the slightest idea what the time was.

"It's 11:23am" Cuddy answered for her. The look of shock on the woman's face made the older doctor laugh "Simple deduction, the clock is just over your head." The woman looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"I... thank you for everything, I really appreciate it, but I don't want to out stay my welcome." Cuddy nodded, trying not to show the disappointment she felt. Cameron got up and looked herself down "I should probably change out of these and into my own clothes..."the shy smile returning to her lips. Cuddy stood up, stretching away the stiffness of her previous pose with a slight chuckle.

"Keep them on, you wore your clothes all day yesterday and went out in them, they are bound to smell... You can give me these back" she motioned at the borrowed shirt and shorts now worn by her guest "tomorrow. I'll just change so I can take you to your car." She started towards her bedroom.

"Dr. Cuddy?" she stopped in mid stride and turned around

"You spent the night in my bed, please, call me, Lisa." The younger woman lowered her head as she felt herself blush a deep red.

"Thank you, Lisa." The smile that appeared on the dark haired woman's lips was radiant. They were in the parking lot of the pub in less the 20 minutes, making small talk along the way. When they got there the only car in the lot was Cameron's.

"Are you sure you're OK to drive?" Now that she had parked next to the lone car, the bubble they have shared was going to burst and she knew it. Her response was a slow nod.

"I really appreciate your help. I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for you last night..." her voice trailed off, making the one at her side wonder if she had been in a situation like that before and if so – how many times.

"Cameron..."

"Allison. If I get to call you Lisa, you can do the same..."

"Allison," she thought she would melt from the warmth of the smile "it was my pleasure, and I would do it again."

"So would I, if you ever need it." Cuddy reached and stroked the cheek in front of her before she even noticed what she was doing.

"I hope I'm never in a position to take you up on that offer." The woman replied with an amused smile, letting her hand slip back into her lap. "Enjoy what's left of Saturday." She said to the form exiting her car. When she was out, Cameron bent at the waist, resting one hand on the door frame, and the other on the roof of the car, her hair cascading down.

"Thank you, you too. Do you have plans for today?"

"Not really, just catching up on some reading and then I'll probably pass by the office so the paperwork won't kill me tomorrow." She raised a hand to her necklace only to realize she hasn't put it on yet and lowered it back. "How about you?"

"Catching up on reading, maybe on some writing if I can get myself into it. Nothing special..." Cuddy nodded in understanding

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll give this to you tomorrow, will you be in, in the morning?" Cuddy thought for a moment, she remembered a 9 o'clock meeting, but she was dammed if she could remember about what.

"Around lunch, I have meetings..." was she apologizing?

"See you then." With that, the two women parted and Cameron got in to her car. By the time she started the ignition the other woman's car was gone. She let her fingers trace her right cheek before snapping out of her haze and driving off.

------

It was several hours after dark when Cameron finally had a few minutes to stop by Cuddy's office. Through the half open blinds she could see the woman hunched over her desk, the heels of her hands digging into her eyes, looking like Cameron felt just the morning before. She knocked lightly on the door and opened it, vivid blue eyes appearing slowly behind manicured fingernails. The dean seemed relieved to see the young doctor. "Close the door, please." She was surprised she had left it slightly open, usually she noticed things like that. Reaching back she corrected the situation.

"I came to bring you your clothes back." She explained, holding out a bag. Cuddy got up and walked around her desk, reaching for the bag when she was close. "I wa.." she was cut off by a phone ringing in her bag "Would you excuse me a moment? I've been waiting for this call." Cuddy made an inviting gesture with her hand and stepped back around her desk and in to her chair, her fingers moving to her temples as if on their own accord and her elbows coming to rest on the table as she turned her gaze to the computer screen. Across the room, the conversation was a tense one with the young doctor's tone bordering on disappointed in a matter of seconds. She closed her phone with a huff and turned to find the Dean of Medicine typing away on her keyboard. "Sorry about that..." She said when blue eyes locked with hers again. "My Friend and I were supposed to go to Philadelphia on Friday to a show. An old friend of mine from high school that I managed to stay in touch with is presenting his work in a gallery, and that's the only day I have off, now she says she got this convention that..." she shook her head at Cuddy's growing amused look "Never mind. I'll just have to go alone."

"What does he do?"

"My friend?" Cameron looked a bit confused, Cuddy nodded "He is a photographer." Cuddy raised an eyebrow "He does people, scenery, animals. Things like that, but he's been experimenting lately." The woman in front of her looked impressed. "Do you want to come? I have an extra ticket anyway..." The look changed to surprise and Cameron's train of thought moved to wishing that the floor would open up and swallow her, or that she could kick herself in the gut. Anything, just not to have said that.

She didn't know what it was, but ever since she woke up to Cuddy's eyes yesterday, the blue orbs have been etched into her brain. They followed her home, they were with her patients, staring at her over House's shoulder, and the last thing she saw when closing her eyes. Yesterday, after she got home and reclined on her coach, she tried to make sense of it all. Just thinking of the light touch sent shivers up her body, and those eyes bored into her soul. She was wondering what was different, when it hit her – the smell. It wasn't her own, it was Cuddy's. The clothes she wore were soaked with her fragrance. Her perfume mixed with the smell that was Cuddy. She couldn't help biting her bottom lip at the thought. Closing her eyes she could feel those curves again, the warmth radiating from the body that was half under her not too long ago. Her tongue traced her lips and it occurred to her that it could have been the dark haired woman she tasted if had she thought about it before. It could have started slow, and turned thorough and passionate. It was just how both women were. Her hand made its way through her hair to the back of her neck as she recalled the glint in those blue eyes as she asked her to call her by her first name. The thought of the smile she was greeted to as her first sight this morning made her happy she was sitting down. She could feel her legs turning soft even though sitting and her teeth racked a path on her lower lip again. It was just an hour, and yet that woman has gotten her more worked up then she ever remembered anyone did. A long, cold, shower was defiantly in order. The baby blue eyes followed her in.

"...Allison?" Cuddy was trying very hard to suppress a smile and when Cameron snapped out of her daze with a small jerk, she failed and laughed "What were you thinking about, that you didn't even hear me?" She was out of her chair now, walking towards the couch and signaling for her to follow.

"I was mentally kicking myself..." was the quiet reply. "I spoke before I thought it through. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable..." Cuddy's smile never faltered

"I wasn't, not in the least. In fact, if you weren't so busy kicking yourself, you might have heard me accepting." The smile on Cameron's face lit up the room. As the phone on Cuddy's desk rang, she rolled her eyes, getting up. Sitting herself on the corner of her desk she answered it. "Good evening." Her baby blues never left Cameron, so when they darkened she saw it instantly. "No, I... Hold on one moment." She covered the mouthpiece "I have to get this. I'll talk to you later?" Cameron nodded and stood up mouthing 'thank you' and then she left. When she closed the door she could hear the soft voice turn into the professional tone that Cuddy used with everyone. But she was the one who got who got to see what Lisa Cuddy was like when she relaxed, to hear that soft tone and she was pleased.

------

She looked herself over in the full sized mirror in her room trying to find something wrong with how she looked. The red dress gave her cheeks color and also made her hair, which she wore loose, seem more red then brown. She didn't regret her choice of jewelry either, it was minimal: a small silver and gold bracelet and a small golden necklace with a tear shaped ruby. Shoes! She opened the part of her closet which held them and sighed, which ones?

She just finished putting on her choice when the doorbell rang. She tried not to run a nervous hand in her hair as she went up to the door. Taking a long breath then expelling it, she opened the door. The sight in front of her made her wish she was sitting again. The woman standing in front of her was the picture of elegance. She wore a long, black dress that ended below the ankle, and covered in a shawl made of white silk. When the door was fully opened she changed the position of her hands slightly and the whole dress was revealed to the woman at the door.

The waist was tight and it hugged Cuddy's stomach, revealing the results of regular visits to the gym, but the top was looser, with fabric coming down in layers in a way that caused a V that showed just enough of cleavage to keep the one looking at it wanting to see more, her legs were wrapped in fabric running down in folds, Cameron guessed that when she walked, the sway of her hips would become more evident due to them. Her shoes, black open toe pumps, showed perfectly manicured nails.

Cameron wasn't the only one who was left momentarily speechless. When the door opened Cuddy was stunned and weak-kneed. The red, spaghetti strapped dress fit Cameron like a glove. The fabric was loose, and yet it clung to her curves in a way that caused the older woman to wonder if she could control herself during the night and not stare, or worse. The braided bracelet was almost unnoticeable, and yet it brought so much to the outfit as a whole. She shifted her hands slightly in hopes that the urge to touch the red tear will subside.

"You look... gorgeous." As usual, the politician found her tongue first. Cameron looked down, the color in her cheeks matching the color of her dress.

"Thank you. You look magnificent. Did you have trouble finding the place?" Cuddy shook her head no, and Cameron smiled. "Let me grab my purse and we can leave." She reached for the table by the door, taking her purse and making sure, yet again, that her keys and the tickets are in there. When stepping in the car Cuddy removed her shawl and placed it on her lap, making sure to fold it carefully in four. This gave the brunette a look at the back of the dress. It was just a few strings running down two thirds of the woman's back. "This is beautiful," Cameron's eyes were aimed at her lap "where did you buy it?" Grey-green eyes met blue as Cuddy swept a hand over the soft silk.

"A friend of mine was in a conference in Australia, when he came back he had to wait a few hours in Hong Kong, he bought it for me there." Cameron looked surprised.

"Wow..." Cuddy shrugged, not half as impressed as the woman beside her.

"He's one of those people who will give you presents to try and compensate for not being with you on special occasions." She ran her hand on the shawl again "I feel sorry for his kids..." Cameron placed a hand on the one in Cuddy's lap, squeezing gently, reassuring. Reassuring what, she wasn't sure, but she needed to promise the other woman that all will be well. Blue eyes smiled at her. "I'm ok." she promised, "I just think it's sad."

The drive to Philadelphia went by relatively quickly, a fact that came up in their conversation, among many other things. They pulled up to the gallery in the north-eastern part of Philadelphia and after parking the car, they headed in. The gallery was rather large, but the amount of people who were in there still made the space seem a bit cramped. Even though light music was playing in the background the two couldn't identify it over the hum of the people talking. The light haired doctor wondered if she could find her friend in there or even have a few moments of conversation with him before they had to leave.

"Ally!" Cameron turned to the source of the excited cry, as a bear of a man, wearing a black suit and supporting grey hair, came her way and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy you made it! Joshua will be thrilled you came." He flashed a few quick looks around for the man in question.

"Mr. Cavanaugh," She put a hand on his arm and he turned his head back to her "first, meet my friend, Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Lisa, this is Max Cavanaugh, his son, Josh, is the artist." She smiled at the woman, wishing she wouldn't look surprised because of the elevated status.

"It's nice to meet you, Lisa. Do you work with Ally?" The man asked as they shook hands, and the raven haired woman smiled.

"In a way, she works slightly different circles then I do." it was an evasive answer, but explaining that she was her boss's boss didn't feel right after the introduction. The man looked a bit puzzled at the unexpected answer, but then smiled again. A few seconds later a pair of hands wrapped themselves around Cameron's hips and a man pressed himself to her backside, putting his face over her shoulder, millimeters from her cheek.

"Hi there..." his voice was a low murmur. The woman in black could feel herself tense, a surge of possessiveness running through her. All she could do was to shift her hands. The shawl fell from her shoulders to the small of her back, and her mind cried in triumph as she saw and felt the younger woman's eyes completely on her. "Haven't seen you in a while." the man who held her tuned her as he too shifted positions. "You look stunning Ally." She smiled at the man she knew for so many years.

"Thank you, Josh, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Let me take you around before I'll have to be dragged away, kicking and screaming." a light touch on her arm made her hand turn to Cuddy, who's right forearm was currently on the older man's.

"Ally, I'm going to borrow your friend: my ex-wife should be here somewhere and I want to see her eyes pop out of their sockets, I saw the man she came in with." She had to laugh, as Lisa did, and nodded "If you need us, we'll be headed in that direction," he gestured as he spoke, never letting go of Cuddy's arm "and then work around, until we get back." The younger, thinner, version of his father smiled

"Good, that makes you my date." He stated as the older two made their way in the direction Max indicated. Allison had to swallow hard as she caught the sway of the black clad hips, and the movement added due to the fabric. She had never noticed how fascinating it could be to just watch that. "Let's go?" she nodded and he took her off in the other direction.

It didn't take Allison long do quietly disappear from Josh's side, it was his night, and the people were there to see him. Fading into the background was just natural, so when the opportunity arose she slipped away, heading across the room to locate the woman she came with.

If it wasn't for the back of the dress she would have passed the woman by. Her arm was still in the crook of the older man's and she was leaning casually against him, as he explained, with great pride, the details of a painting to her and another couple. She could feel her heart breaking as she approached and heard the small group laughing, Cuddy's free hand reaching up to Max's. She took a deep breath and approached them. If she had been getting the stubble signals wrong, now would be a better time to find out then if she had tried to do something only to discover the woman who commanded their common workplace was straight.

When she was only a step away she put her hand on the small of Lisa's back, closing the distance. "Hi" she was rewarded with a dazzling smile as well as a barely noticeable shiver that ran down the semi-bare back.

"Hi, I thought you ditched me." Allison shook her head. The raven haired woman turned towards her, her arm slipping out of Max's hold

"Never." Although it was said with a mile and a wink Cuddy couldn't help but notice the more serious undertone. "Mr. Cavanaugh, do you mind if I steal her for a moment?" The man smiled and the two women headed off. When a waited passed by with a few glasses of wine Cuddy picked two up and handed one to the woman beside her.

"If you ever let me do this again, I will kill you." She said, raising her glass for a toast. Cameron raised her eyebrow as the woman in front of her turned the glass slightly, making the rosy liquid inside swirl and then drained its contents as if trying to give herself courage "All in all, he's a nice man, but I didn't come here to spend time with him." She forced the statement to come as neutral as possible. It could be continued by 'I came to look, and maybe acquire some photographs', or 'I came here to be with you'. Her smile was copied by the lips in front of her.

"Come, I saw a piece I want to show you." For the next couple of hours the women walked together, letting others only briefly in to their conversation. They stopped by each piece and expressed thoughts, opinions and just generally talking. Due to the level on noise in the background getting each others attention if one of them wanted to walk away, or just show something was done with touches. The touches started out as light ones, lasting milliseconds, just enough to be noticed but not much more. As the evening progressed so did their length. The touches ranged from the hand, the forearm all the way to the shoulder and back. When they met someone Cameron knew she kept referring to the woman beside her as her friend, and Cuddy kept not mentioning that in reality she was in a position much higher then her friend's. She wasn't surprised at how many people came to talk to the brunette, more then happy to see her, but she couldn't help the possessiveness that ran through her body whenever Cameron was more then happy as well. Every time the woman's smile returned to her she could feel her heart skip a beat. She needed air, and took the moment when an older woman, Josh's mother, came to say hello to tell her companion that, and head to the upper level's balcony.

Looking down at the people she felt a bit more relaxed. She drew in a long shaking breath as she leaned her forearms on the balcony's rail, entwining her fingers. When did this happen? True, she was attracted to the young immunologist for quite a while now, but she never felt like this before. These people, most of them, were the woman's childhood friends. Why was she jealous of anyone who got more then the hug or a kiss as an acknowledgment from the grey-green eyed beauty? She was the one she invited, and she introduced her as her friend. Her friend. Nothing more.

Maybe the past few days were just a projection of wishful thinking? Maybe it was all in her head, where it should remain. An affair between them, if discovered in the wrong way, or by the wrong person, could ruin both their careers. It's been along uphill battle for her to get to where she was, was she willing to risk it all now? Part of her mind, spotting the familiar form in the crowd below, screamed yes. If it went both ways, not just an attraction on her part, could she even call it that? Then it will be worth it, even if she ends up fighting with the board to keep her, and the young doctors' jobs. Wait, where did she go? Blue eyes scanned the room, stopping on every red dress to see if she was the woman who held her heart. To no avail, Allison Cameron was nowhere to be seen, at least not from her position.

"A penny for your thoughts doctor." a low voice came from behind her and she turned to see the woman she was looking for.

"No need to waste your money." Was the quiet reply as the woman tried to summon all her courage "I was thinking of you, actually." Allison's shy smile made her wish there was a chair nearby, her knees were threatening to buckle. Quiet resolve flashed suddenly in the grey-green eyes before her and Lisa was frozen by it. When a hand made it's way behind her back and pulled, she couldn't make a move but be led. She was very aware that the distance between their bodies was shrinking fast. Two feet turned to one, and it in turned to 20 centimeters, then 10, her brain was almost counting them down as the woman both pulled her and retreated to the wall behind her, making sure as few people as possible could see them. When the last centimeter turned to millimeters and the warm breath she felt wasn't hers, Lisa couldn't help but close that last bit of distance.

As their lips met Lisa couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Just the soft contact of those lips made her heart rate double. Allison smiled and ran her free hand up to the dark locks, tangling it in them. Lisa could feel her hands moving as if on their own accord, one hand grabbed hold of the thin waist in front of her, while the other traced a path up the red dress, and into Allison's hair. Allison's ear was now captured between her thumb and forefinger, her pinky gently rubbing the back of the woman's neck. They parted slowly, the sounds of reality closing in. Lisa moved her head slightly, resting her forehead against the other woman's, closing her eyes. "This is getting ridiculous..." She mumbled.

"What is?" She took a deep breath, expelling it from her nose.

"This, you, me, us..." Was the woman who sparred regularly with Dr. Gregory House at a loss for words? "We seem to get a quiet moment only in the middle of crowded scenes." She opened her eyes and looked deep into the ones in front of her. "I would like it if just once..." Allison's lips on hers cut her off. There was more need in them, more urgency this time. She couldn't help but close her eyes, let herself feel the sensations on a level she couldn't reach when using all five senses.

Allison alternated the assault on her lips between pecks and long, searing kisses, all of them close-mouthed. After a few moments, Lisa couldn't take it anymore, and she plunged her hand deeper into the brown hair, pulling the woman even closer to her. She opened her lips slightly, letting the tip of her tongue taste the lips pressed to her. They tasted like semi dry Cabernet Sauvignon, and strawberries from the two drinks the brunette had that night. She licked her own lips, transferring the taste of the red fruit to her lips, and smiled. When their lips touched again both women parted them, electricity shooting through their body from their meeting tongues. She could feel Allison pulling her closer as tongues slid over teeth and lips, caressing each other in a delicate mix of lust and gentleness. The young doctor's hand burning every bit of flesh she touched on her bare back.

She pulled back slowly, her mind mumbling something at her about the fact that if they didn't stop now, she won't be able to stop until they were both naked, and sated, and that this isn't the right place for this. She smiled at the woman in front of her and received a smile in return as the woman in her arms reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear as the two tried to catch their breaths. "You'd like it if just once, what?" It took Lisa a few blinks before she could remember what the woman was asking.

"I'm sure I had a point when I started the sentence," She chuckled "but you made me forget it." Her tone was accusing.

"Oh?"

"You did." She replied, running a hand on the small of Allison's back.

"I can do it again..." the offering was made as she lowered her head to Lisa's neck. With one voice in her head screaming 'yes!' and another screaming 'not now!' she stopped Allison.

"I know..." her voice was low, husky with desire "But if we continue I think I won't be able to stop. Allison, I have wanted you for a long time now. Treating this like a one night stand in a different city, especially when there are more people down there, then I care to count, half of which know you, isn't appropriate." Even miles from her job, she couldn't help but consider it all. They both had a reputation to uphold, and Lisa had worked very hard to get hers. As the woman in her arms nodded she backed away a few steps, returning the small distance that they used to share between them.

"I didn't kiss you intending for this to be a one night stand." Allison's voice was barely audible, the hurt apparent in her face. With a look of regret Lisa laced their fingers.

"I didn't mean it like that... I just..." she huffed in frustration "If we had kept kissing it would have developed to sex." Allison's head shot up "And I'd rather be comfortable if or when we do." A half smile developed on her lips as she spoke. She got a smile for effort, not a full one, but she was still pleased. "Come, let's go back." She tugged ever so lightly on the hand in her own. "I want to make it up to you though. What do you say to dinner at my place tomorrow?" The smile returned, broader this time, and the two started down the steps.

"I would like that."

"Seven?" Allison nodded her answer. "Good. I'll cook."

"You cook?"

"On occasion, I'm usually not home enough to enjoy what I cook though..."

"I'll bring a wine." Lisa wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"Make it a red."

"Ally!" She resisted an urge to roll her eyes at the practically forgotten nickname that only came up in gatherings like this. "Where did you go?"

"Upstairs," Lisa chose to reply and save the woman beside her from lying, as she motioned for the balcony over head "I needed air, and Allison kept me company. It's really crowded here," she smiled at the young man "congratulations." He beamed at her.

"Thank you."

"Josh, I think we'll be heading out, it's a long drive home..."

"No! You can't go yet! We didn't..." He cut her off, but Lisa's hand stopped him

"I have to be in the hospital early tomorrow, so I asked Allison if she didn't mind taking home a bit early." The man nodded, still a bit disappointed.

"Tell dad you're leaving if you find him, he'll be disappointed if you leave without saying goodbye." He came a step closer and he two friends hugged, and then he turned to hug Lisa. "It was nice to meet you, even if it was just for a few minutes." He kept his hand in hers for a moment longer, looking in her eyes "Any friend of Ally's is a friend on mine, but... keep an eye on her, ok?" Lisa's smile was warm, genuine.

"I plan to." A reporter came to him asking for a few comments on this and that, and the two took the chance to make their exit. Allison scanning the room for the big man, when she finally spotted him, half way to the door, she led Lisa to him, making sure they didn't separate by entwining their fingers. That, wasn't the only reason though, she loved the feel of the older woman's hand in her own. The soft hand, but slightly callused fingers. It was just the opposite of how the woman portrayed herself to the world – to the world, the calluses were the bigger part.

"Mr. Cavanaugh," the grey haired man turned to them, and upon seeing Lisa smiled even broader "We have to go, but we had to say goodbye first." Lisa was fishing for something in her purse as the man hugged the younger woman, thanking her for coming. Taking out her pager and looking at it she closed her eyes, swearing mentally.

"Are you ok?" two very different voices asked as she opened her eyes.

"We really need to go. They just paged me about Billie." Allison paled "It was a pleasure, Max. Your son has a gift." He took her hand and kissed it, earning a strange look from the woman in red.

"It was my pleasure. Perhaps we can do this again sometime, in a different setting?" Realization and surprise flashed across Allison's face as Lisa smiled politely.

"Thank you, Max, but I don't think it's a good idea at the moment: I'm seeing someone. At least, I'm starting to, and I'm not that kind of girl." He nodded

"He's a lucky man." Lisa tried hard not to choke on his words.

"I'm luckier. Allison, we really have to leave. Goodbye Max."

"Bye, Lisa, Ally." And with that, they were out the door, and headed for Allison's car.

"Did they say what happened?" Lisa shook her head

"Just that he's gotten worse, and to come as soon as I can. I'll call them to say we're just leaving Philadelphia." The response was a silent nod as the other woman started the car. Cuddy was back in her professional tone and set of mind as she talked to the hospital on her cell phone, making decisions that will at least keep the boy stable until she could reach him. When she closed the phone she swore for a few long seconds and looked out the window. "You really think you're funny, don't you?" she asked.

"Who are you talking to?"

"God."

------

She spent the rest of the night at the hospital tending to the boy. Figuring out the disease, treating it, and finally seeing it begin to fade away. It was now close to noon, and after coming very close to being awake, and on her feet, for 30 hours straight, she was tired and angrier by the minute. Running into House just a few moments ago didn't help, on the contrary, it just enhanced her headache. On the bright side: she could finally go home, there was nothing she could do for the boy now.

She was heaved a sigh of relief when she hung up after ordering herself a cab. She still needs to cook, and to get some sleep. She ran a few recipes through her head as she headed out, trying to find something that looked good, tasted better, and was easy to make. She could get a maximum of four hours of sleep, if she pushed it, and she didn't want to waste any second of it. Her motions, as she entered her apartment were automatic, peeling off her clothes, setting her alarm clock and getting into bed were barely noticed.

She woke up with a jerk when her alarm clock rang a few hours later. She slept so soundly she didn't remember dreaming, but she was glad for it: it means that she could now survive for a few more hours, even if she didn't get the full amount of sleep she needed. Heading out of her bedroom she decided to cook first and shower later, it would be a shame if she got a stain on a piece of clothing she cared about.

She just got out of the shower, and was still toweling her wet hair when the doorbell rang. Smiling, she hung the towel on its hook in the bath room and went to the door. When she opened it, she thought her jaw would hit the floor. Allison was standing there, wearing a thin red button down shirt, the first three buttons undone in a way that revealed more cleavage then she had ever seen the woman support. The brown pants she wore hugged her legs and flared a bit at the bottom, showing just a bit of the brown suede shoes.

Well, at least she doesn't have to regret her choice of clothes...

"Hi, come in." she said when she found her tongue. "Do you ever look less then perfect?" She couldn't help but look at her when she passed by, admiring how well the pants sat on her on both sides. She was handed a bottle of wine as the other woman laughed. "Semi dry Shiraz?" she arched an eyebrow at the woman after reading the label.

"I never look perfect," she stated modestly "and I thought we could use a bit of a change, I don't like Merlot." Grey-green eyes flashed over her body. Admiration of the body in front of her apparent in her eyes. A small smile graced her lips as she took in the clothes that only highlighted the features under it. The blue sleeveless shirt made her eyes stand out even more then they usually did and the neckline was even more daring then the ones she wore around House. It was firm fitting, and showed off the woman's well toned shoulders and stomach. The black pants she wore, creased in the middle, made the attire look as though she bought it in one of the most expensive stores in the city. Allison didn't doubt that that could very well be true. The one thing that was different, Allison noted, that she seemed shorter. Looking down, she could see why – Lisa was still barefoot. Her manicured toes stood out in contrast to the rest of the carefully orchestrated attire.

Lisa snorted as she took a step closer. "Well, you're close enough to fool me." She took the woman's hand in hers and led her to the kitchen. Green-grey eyes widened in surprise as she saw what was prepared for them. It was literally a feast, with a wide selection of food, and candles just waiting to be lit. "I kind of hoped you would be a little late so that I can light them." She apologized. "Now sit."

Dinner went by before any of the women even noticed. They talked all though out it about subject ranging from casual to deep and back again. It wasn't just lust that floated in the air around them, they really enjoyed each others company. They laughed a lot, sharing odd moments of their life and even discussing politics. It was a relief for both of them in a way, had this just been a lust thing, they could have gotten over it quickly enough, but since they both felt more, they could move further as well. A once sided interest could have been hazardous to both of them.

When they finished, the bottle of wine followed them to the living room, where Allison took a moment to look at the CD collection. "You have Andrea Bocelli's 'Cieli di Toscana'." She exclaimed in surprise Lisa arched an eyebrow at her "It's my current favorite. I love his voice." She didn't hear the older woman stand up and move closer so she jumped when a pair of hands reached past her, enveloping her in them, and took out the CD, removing it from its case. When the disc went into the system she saw the amused smile on the older woman. "What's so funny?"

"It's not 'ha ha' funny, I'm just... amused." soft sounds of Melodrama started coming from the speakers. "May I have a dance?" Allison was completely taken aback at the gesture. Her features softened and she gave the woman her hand.

"I should warn you though: I don't really know how to dance..." Lisa threw her head back and laughed.

"I wasn't expecting us to waltz in the middle of the living room. I just want to hold you in my arms." They held each other close, swaying to the music, and all the brunette could think about was the soft skin, that smelled like vanilla, just a touch away from her fingertips, the dark hair next to her face that smelled like lavender, and the warmth radiating at her, centering itself in a place she'd rather not devote her attention to. It turned out to be quite hard when she felt soft lips caress her earlobe. She forced herself to repress a shiver, but couldn't when a warm tongue joined the lips and flicked against the sensitive skin.

"Are you enjoying yourself, dear?" Lisa asked in a husky voice. The answer she got was being pulled closer as a hand snaked itself into her hair. She grinned and bended her head lower to kiss the neck next to her. A sharp intake of breath told her she had found the right spot and the hand in her hair tightened its grip. Her grin deepened as she started a trail of kisses from the ear to the hollow of Allison's throat, the kisses were sometimes replaced by a nip or a lick and as the music got more emotional, she got more daring, sending a hand that rested on the small of the red clad back, up, under the shirt, grazing a path with her fingertips in the other woman's spine.

The sensations were driving Allison insane. The moment the full lips touched her neck, she had to close her eyes, the jolts they were sending through her body too overwhelming to be experienced with all of her senses. The assault of those lips, tongue, teeth and hands on her body was almost too much to bear and she felt her knees growing weak. She had never gotten weak-kneed because of simple kisses, even if those touches Lisa was applying on her neck were anything but simple. When the head retreated slightly she couldn't help the moan of protest that escaped her lips. She opened her eyes to the blue ones in front of her and leaned in to kiss her. From where her hands were placed, on Lisa's shoulders, she didn't have nearly enough access to what she wanted. The hand she had in Lisa's hair wasn't nearly enough, she wanted to feel more of the woman pressed up to her.

She felt the lips return to her thought and gasped. "Lisa," She tried to get the word out without adding too many syllables to it. "I don't think..." a slightly stronger bite caused her to take sharp intake of breath. "Lisa, I can't stand..." She felt the hand on her back reach the clasp of her bra as she finished the sentence.

"What do you want to do?" Her reply was a throaty murmur. Her hands playing with the clasp, teasing the skin on the woman's back. The hand on her own back racked a light trail causing her to Goosebump.

"I want..." She wouldn't rush her, this was something she needed to come from her "I want you." With that last word she took a small step backwards, toward the bedroom. Lisa smiled at her and returned to the assault on the young doctor's neck and lips. Allison wondered for a moment why they stopped moving before she felt herself falling. Just then it registered in her head that that thing on the back of her knees was a bed. Lisa just stood there a moment "Beautiful..." she purred before raising her leg and straddling the brunette who rose up to meet her for a slow kiss. The hands trailing down the sides of her body drove her insane and when they went under her shirt she couldn't help but shiver. God, this had never felt this good. Not this soon...

The moan she expelled when they were forced to separate was of pure need. The woman under her smirked as the shirt was tossed away, but she wasn't yet aware that that wasn't a wise thing to do when with the older woman. She was the dominant one, and now she had to make sure the other woman knew it. Using her weight, she pushed them back into a laying position on the mattress and headed for the buttons on Allison's shirt, leaving small kisses in her path. She followed her fingers down, button after button, kissing every bit of newly exposed flesh she came across as the shirt parted in half. When she reached Allison's bellybutton she slowed for a moment, tasting it with her tongue.

"Lisa" The woman under her hissed, she just smiled, heading up again to examine the bra that held her chest captive. It was silk, and lace, and it couldn't hide the woman's aroused state. She couldn't help but lick her lips as she lowered her head to the edge of the bra, where the lace faded away in to the breast, before she extended her tongue to lick the flesh, now covered in Goosebumps. She straightened herself a bit and her leg found its way between Allison's as she used her forearms, on either side of the body beneath her to support most of her weight. She felt the younger woman's hand reach into her hair again, pulling her down, harder on her. She licked the length of the divide, looking up to the grey-green eyes who stared at her with intense heat burning in them. When the hand pulled her up for another kiss she reached behind the body under her, unclasping the bra and unceremoniously flung it aside, bringing her hand to the now bare breast felt as though she had won a prize desired by all. But this, was hers to enjoy.

She cupped the breast, still trying to keep some of her weight off the woman who was currently trying to undo her bra. She used the strength of her stomach to keep from falling as the offending piece was cast to join the previous one. But this wasn't enough, she wanted to taste every inch of the body beneath her. She wanted to know what made that woman tick, what made her jump, what made her moan, but most of all what made her scream. With that thought in mind she lowered herself to the chest before her and closed her eyes lightly.

Allison couldn't help but suck in a breath as she felt the dark haired head lower itself and then her nipple being engulfed by questing lips. Each touch by that tongue, lips, or teeth sent a current of electricity down to her core. The leg that had fallen in between hers couldn't be in a better place, and before she even knew what she was doing she was grinding into it.

This wasn't acceptable, so when the dark hair moved to take the other beast in her mouth the leg shifted, causing a whine to escape the brunette's mouth. The reply was half a smirk and a small bite to the erect nipple. A hand reached up for her newly abandoned breast squeezing gently, heightening the woman's arousal.

After a few minutes in which Lisa seemed content on alternating between kissing her neck and beasts, never giving any of them more attention then the other one got, she came to the conclusion that if the woman didn't go lower, she would explode. That moment Lisa chose to bite her left beast "Lisa..." Her voice came in a high pitched moan. Blue orbs were raised to meet grey-green ones. "I need you..." she could feel one hand starting a slow decent. "Yes..." she hissed as the hand stopped at the fly of her pants. She thrust her hips to the feeling of the hand against her lower stomach.

"Patience, dear." Her voice hadn't been this soft in ages. "There's time." She separated the bits of fabric with one hand as she lowered herself marking the body under her with kisses, licks and breaths of air. When she reached the hem of the red panties, a set with the bra, she raised her head again. She was sure she had never seen anything so sexy. With one hand in her hair and the other raking through her own dark locks, eyes hooded with desire, the woman was a sight to behold. "Up." She demanded, as she started to pull at the pants. Allison obliged in what seemed like less then a second. Grinning to herself she took hold of the fabric and started to pull down, leaving kisses on the left inner thigh where the fabric used to be. She stopped at the ankle and when coming up she did the same to the right.

When she reached Allison's mound she stopped, looking up. She wanted to look at the beauty before her again. One hand was still gripping her brown hair, the other held the sheet under her, grabbing it so hard her knuckles turned white. She blew a small breath and Allison's hips rose to meet her. "Lisa..." she was panting, her words coming in short gasps "please... don't... I... please..." It was all the encouragement she needed as she lowered her head to Allison's sex, taking a deep breath to enjoy the smell that was so uniquely her, before opening her mouth and tasting her. She moaned at the first taste of the musky liquid.

Allison couldn't hold on any longer, this woman had been driving her insane for quite a few days, and now, that she was so close, she was teasing her. When she felt the pressure shift a little she grunted, trying to communicate to her lover without having to use words she couldn't formulate. "Oooh goood..." when the tongue that drove her insane came back, it was everywhere. She couldn't understand how but she could feel it on her clit, on her mound, in her. It took all hopes of a coherent thought away. Her breathing was accelerating to a level where she wasn't sure she was still breathing at all. "Lisa..." she panted "I... inside..." The response was immediate and she felt the sensation centering in on her cunt.

She pushed her tongue deep inside Allison. She felt something eluding her, it was just a breath away and if she would just reach a little bit deeper. She removed her tongue to flick it against the woman's clit once again before going back in. When she felt that spot again she pushed herself harder. She knew she had found Allison's g-spot. In just a few strokes of her tongue she felt the thicker nectar as it flowed into her hungry mouth as she continued to devour the younger woman. She flicked at Allison's clit again and again, heightening her orgasm past the point of madness.

She continued sending the woman on wave after wave of pleasure until the woman had to pull her lover up to her, shaking as she did so. The kiss they shared was a slow one, their tongues caressing each other as Allison tasted herself off the older woman. Her hand reached down to pull the woman closer. "You're still half dressed!" she exclaimed in surprise when they broke the kiss. Lisa nodded at her, lust glazing her blue eyes. She shook her head and pushed, reversing their positions.

Having just been subjected to the best kind of torture she knew, she decided to repay her lover in the same way. She placed her leg between the woman's, close enough for her to feel the radiating warmth, but far enough so that no matter how much she tried, she couldn't reach it. After a few trials that got her nowhere, Lisa grunted in frustration, it was ignored as the woman headed for a bare breast, drawing a lazy spiral with her tongue, moving closer and closer to the erect nipple in its center. Fingers laced into her hair as Lisa combed her hair and raked her nails against her scalp. The line traced on her by Lisa's diligent tongue just moment's ago was taken by her hand, as she zeroed in on the older woman's opening. She was surprised to discover that she was so wet that her panties were soaked through.

With a few quick tugs, the remainder of the clothes covering her goal were discarded and she found her mark again, pushing two fingers deep into her lover, pulling out and in again. "Oh god!" Lisa's breathing was coming in short gasps and Allison couldn't help but be a little proud of the fact that she was the one who caused this. Nipping at the tip of the breast she currently gave her attention she raised her head to move slightly, to give the other beast the attention it deserved. The other woman's eyes were shut tight, her head thrown back and a sheen of sweat covered her body. Allison had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Allison, please, more" each exhale was a word that communicated the woman's need almost as much as the bucking of her hips against the quick motions of the hand currently inside her. On the next thrust she added another finger. That was enough to send the woman over the edge and she came screaming her lover's name.

Allison kept her hand inside her until the shaking stopped and then brought the hand to her mouth, licking each digit clean. The dark haired woman swallowed hard as she looked at her. "I don't think I've ever seen something this sexy." She purred, pulling her lover in for a kiss


End file.
